Alone Time
by kyouko68
Summary: Ever since entering the New World, Luffy and Zoro never seemed to get there time together if you know what I mean. May contain spoilers for some. Viewer discression is advised. ZoLu


**Hey look guys, a new story! I really need to write more ZoLu fics, I'm starting to get a little rusty! But here you go! Enjoy!**

* * *

Alone Time

"Mmm…Zoro!" Luffy giggled as his first mate teased him with soft tender touches. "Z-zoro! Your hands are so cold…ahh." Zoro's hands slid up and down his captain's torso and kissed around his waist. "Stop teasing you jerk." He laughed.

"I really miss this you know." Zoro chuckled as he slid himself in between his captains spread legs. "It's been too long." He nibbled Luffy's neck and ground his hips into his. Luffy tilted his head back and moaned out. The younger tugged at his swordsman's shirt.

They wanted to make this last as long as possible. It's been a very long two years since they've touching each other like this. But just as things got heated, suddenly the ship lurched. "What the hell was that?" Luffy gasped.

"Dammit." Zoro cursed. He was not at all pleased about the interruption. Ever since they've been in the New World it has been battle after battle to keep the ship from sinking. It ranged from really bad weather to sea kings to Marines to everything in between. This in fact kept the captain and his first mate from being alone together intimately. "What is it now?" Zoro growled as he jumped down from the crow's nest. Luffy swung down next to him.

"A big squid sea king to your left!" Usopp yelled. It didn't take many of them to take down overgrown sea kings. Zoro took care of it easily since it was mostly out of frustration.

"Yumm…We can have calamari for dinner tonight!" Luffy's tongue hung out of his mouth as Sanji and Zoro stacked the thick Squid tentacles along with the body that had a lump on the noggin. _I'd like to have you for dinner._ Zoro thought. The swordsman sighed as he knew that he couldn't even get _near_ Luffy until after dinner. The boys face stayed glued to the window of the kitchen watching Sanji cook.

This was a daily occurrence, but this also stopped any chances of being alone together. Zoro was rather fine with this since he knew how much his captain loved food. But this time he couldn't help but feel a little irritable.

Zoro leaned on the railing of the ship and took a long swig of his booze. He was just going to have to wait until after dinner. He kept telling himself this. But looking back on previous nights, it was always the same issue. Luffy would eat until he looks like a balloon, then he'd pass out.

Zoro stood there and watched Luffy wag his hips side to side as if he was a dog. His wide eyes looked nowhere except inside the kitchen since Sanji wouldn't let him in. _What a tease…_Zoro though with frustration.

Zoro walked up the stairs to wear his captain was standing. He put his arms around his waist. "Oh hey Zoro." Luffy said as he noticed Zoro behind him.

"You wanna mess around before dinner?" he whispered huskily in his captain's ear. It didn't hurt to try. Luffy's ears reddened slightly.

"I-I guess if you want-" Luffy stopped when Sanji came out of the kitchen.

"Dinners ready!" Sanji called. Luffy gasped and wriggled himself free from Zoro's grasp.

"Sorry Zoro, maybe later 'kay!" The boy said quickly then raced off into the kitchen and sat at his usual spot at the table. Zoro walked in as well and mumbled 'cockblock' to Sanji. The chef didn't hear him as he was yelling at Luffy to calm down.

Dinner went on like it usually did. Luffy inhaled his meal then tried to steal everyone else's share. Yelling and kicking occurred. And it usually ended with Luffy having a food pregnancy along with Usopp and Chopper.

I sighed then swallowed my last drop of booze then left early like I usually did. I made my usual rout to the crow's nest. I sat at the window staring at the dark expand of ocean until someone climbed into the crow's nest.

"There you are Zoro!" It was Luffy. He has even recovered from his food stuffed belly as he was down to his normal size again. He sauntered over to me and put his hands on my chest. He sat on my lap giving me a seductive look. Zoro grinned "Would you like some dessert before bed? But that actually does sound good, maybe I can ask Sanji-"

Zoro silenced the boy by smashing his lips on against his. Luffy moaned in surprise. The boy wrapped his arms around Zoro's neck. The first mate leaned back so that Luffy straddled him. Luffy began kissing his neck and collar and slowly traced Zoro's long scar. "Oh Zoro, let's just do it now…" Luffy whined as he rubbed himself on top of Zoro's lap. "Zoro…Zoro?" Luffy heard snoring. He pouted deeply when he looked up to see that Zoro was knocked out.

* * *

Zoro awake the following morning. He was lying on the bench of the crow's nest. He sat up abruptly as he remembered last night. "How the hell did I fall asleep!?" Zoro rubbed his forehead with aggravation.

Being in the New World is great and all, but when it comes to getting laid, you can forget about it. Zoro jumped down from the crow's nest. Maybe he could try again. Zoro is going to have to act fast before something else happens.

Luffy was currently playing around with Brook Chopper and Usopp as the skeleton was playing his guitar. The three were clapping and laughing happily. Zoro frowned as he wondered how Luffy could be so happy and carefree at a time like this. He knew Luffy enough that it was no kind of surprise, but refraining from having sex for so long.

Maybe it was just Zoro. He was more irritable than usual, but he know not to let it get to his head.

He crossed over the grassy deck and walked up to his captain. Zoro whispered in his ear. The swordsman tilted his head over towards the door that led to the aqua lounge. "I'll uh… be right back guys." Luffy told the trio.

"Ok, but hurry!" Chopper said.

"I will!" Luffy followed his first mate into the room bathed with sea-like reflective lights. Almost immediately following the doors closing, Zoro pinned Luffy on the wall and attacked his lips. The boy struggled slightly and whined protests, putting his hands on Zoro's shoulders.

The taller made quick work with removing the others shirt and instantly latched his mouth onto Luffy's neck. "Z-zoro! Mn…h-hold on! Someone could…walk in on us." The boy panted. His first mate did not hesitate as he purposely grazed his knee in between Luffy's legs making him moan out.

"We're going to have to be fast now, don't we?" He mumbled huskily. Zoro attacked his lips once more in a deliciously tantalizing kiss. This time Luffy did not resist as he wrapped his arms around Zoro's broad shoulders to bring him closer. The captain jumped up and wrapped his legs around Zoro's waist make Zoro pin him more tightly onto the wall.

Suddenly the ship lurched making both of them topple over. Zoro sat up quickly. "You have got to be fucking me right now." Zoro muttered irritably. Luffy's face was pouted and his cheeks were flushed.

"Apparently not…" Zoro heard him say. It seemed like Luffy was just as frustrated as he was. They rushed out onto the deck to see multiple geysers shooting from the ocean. Nami was on top of the stairs directing everyone on what to do.

Was the world turning against Zoro? This was definitely not going to be easy.

* * *

The next day, Zoro lay down on the grass on the deck. He was catching a nap because he hasn't gotten much sleep because of his little issue. Zoro had pretty much given up on the fact that the New World's waters cannot be tranquil for very long since it _was _very unpredictable at all times.

Luffy was lying on his belly at the top of the stairs as he silently watched Zoro's sleeping form. He frowned the whole time and shifted uncomfortably in his spot. He had a certain itch in between his legs as he could remember the way Zoro touched him yesterday before they were rudely interrupted.

He wanted to wake Zoro up, but he had come to a conclusion that whenever they tried to do it, something bad would happen. So Luffy stayed his distance. The pirate captain stood up and walked down the stairs and into the boys quarters.

He plopped himself down onto his hammock and just rocked slowly for a few minutes. No one really came into the boys quarters in the middle of the day so Luffy was pretty much all by himself at the moment.

Luffy rolled on his side and drew circles on his abdomen with his fingers. His heart rate increased slightly as his led his fingers downwards. It has been a while since he has done this, but has done it many times over the course of the two years that passed on that island. It has been quite lonely since the only person he was with was old man Rayleigh and giant animals.

Luffy's hand made it down his unzipped shorts as he palmed his growing erection. His breathing hitched. He shakily gripped himself and pumped slowly at first. His mind filled with images of his swordsman as he remembered watching Zoro train a few days ago. Luffy's face flushed deeper and hand began to pump faster.

He remembered the fleeting touches and kisses Zoro would give him during any of their 'alone times'. He panted breathlessly as his strokes got faster. He was desperate to cling onto any memories of his time with Zoro two years ago when they would fuck like rabbits all the time.

Luffy dipped his free hand deeper into his short so his fingers could reach his own entrance. He wiggled his fingers inside of himself and bit his lip to keep himself from moaning out too loud. He came awfully close to his release from this and came abruptly into his hand. Luffy sighed as he fished his hands out of his shorts and decided to take a quick nap.

* * *

Luffy jolted awake as he felt a familiar hoof press onto his forehead. He opened his eyes to see a Chopper and Usopp with worried looks. "Oh hey guys. What's going on?" Luffy asked obliviously as he sat up and stretched.

"Um..are you ok Luffy? Usually you don't sleep during the day." Chopper said and Usopp nodded in agreement. Luffy flashed them a big smile.

"Don't worry guys! I'm fine. I was just catching a few z's!" he assured them. They both smiled in response.

"That's good because, we just found land." Usopp said. With that Luffy immediately bolted from his hammock.

"No foolin'?!" he exclaimed as he raced out onto the deck to see an island off in the distance. Luffy ran out onto the grass intending to reach the ships figure head when he accidently tripped over Zoro who he had forgotten was laying there. Luffy fell first.

"Gah! What the hell Luffy?"

"Sorry Zoro! But come and look! There's an island!" Luffy jumped up and bounced in his spot. Zoro sat up immediately from this information. Nami was standing next to Franky looking at her log pose. "What's it looking like Nami?" Luffy called.

"The needle is barely moving. This seems like a rather safe island." She put a hand over her eyes to block out the rays of the sun. "Maybe this could be a town." She said hopefully.

"A town? In the New World?" Zoro questioned as he got up and walked towards the front of the ship.

"If there are towns on the Grand Line then there are bound to be some in the New World, Zoro." Nami huffed. "What does it look like Usopp? Can you see?" Nami asked the sharpshooter who was holding up binoculars to his eyes.

"I can't see anything yet. Maybe, when we get closer!" he said. Nami bonked him on the head.

"Try using the scope in the crow's nest!" she yelled. Luffy was busy jumping up and down with his eyes glued forward. Zoro was silently hoping that this island _did_ have a town because that would mean the others would be off the ship for the whole day. And that would mean that Luffy and he had the whole ship to themselves.

But there was only one problem with his plan. Zoro looked over at his captain who was this close to falling overboard from his excitement. Luffy might not be too keen on staying on the ship while the others are having fun on the island. He'll maybe have to do a little convincing.

It took four hours to get to the island, but it seemed like forever. Are suspicions were right when we guessed that it was an island with a town. We had to dock somewhere that wasn't the port, or else we might upset the town's folk.

"Ok everyone; try not to spend so much money! We don't need to go bankrupt again." Nami said to the crew, and then sent daggers towards Luffy who had been the main cause of those situations. He just smiled like an idiot.

"I'll stay and watch the ship," Sanji said suddenly. "I need all the time I need to prepare dinner for tonight, which is why I'm putting you two in charge of getting groceries." He said to Usopp and Chopper as he gave them a long list.

Zoro put a hand on Luffy's shoulder before he had a chance to run off. "Maybe we should stay too, captain." He took Luffy's hand and squeezed it lightly. Zoro caught the small blush on Luffy's face. Luffy was stuck between a rock and a hard place. He really wanted to be with Zoro because this was their only chance at actually peace alone. But on the other hand, he wanted to go explore this new town they had dock at.

Luffy looked at Zoro, then at the town, then back at Zoro again. "I-I have a better idea." Luffy said, then whispered in Zoro's ear.

"That's fine with me." Zoro said calmly, and then followed his hyperactive captain off the ship.

* * *

Zoro pinned Luffy down on the bed. He smashed his lips against the others into a passionate kiss. He immediately slipped his tongue inside as he was so ready to go crazy.

They already had both of their shirts off and they were now working on the removal of pants. This was probably the best idea Luffy has ever had in a long time. They were currently at a hotel in town and got a room for one night. This way, both of them were happy.

Nothing could stop them now, but Zoro didn't want to jinx it. Zoro's mouth was now on Luffy's throat as he sucked and nibbled. Luffy moaned as he gripped his first mate's hair. The captain almost forgot how tantalizing Zoro's mouth was. He urged Zoro on as he felt his tongue trail Luffy's collar bone then further down and latched on to his left nipple.

"P-please don't ah…tease me…" he moaned. Luffy gasped when he felt Zoro cup his crotch. He was already uncomfortably hard. The boy bucked his hips as he begged for more friction. Zoro growled as he made quick work with removing Luffy's shorts and underpants.

Luffy's hand found Zoro's chest and quickly felt him up before he settled himself in between his captain's spread legs. The boy underneath him shivered with excitement. He moved his hips so that both of their erect members slid together. Luffy's pants were becoming erratic. Zoro did not want him coming yet.

Zoro paused for a second so that he could grab the tube of lube they picked up in town. Zoro squirted some on his fingers then placed them at Luffy's waiting entrance. Zoro was slightly surprised at how easily his fingers slid in. He looked up at Luffy whose eyes were wide and his cheeks pink. "W-what? I got a bit lonely e-earlier."

Zoro didn't know Luffy fingered himself while he masturbated. That was so good to know. Just imagining that had fueled Zoro's needs even more. He thrust his fingers in and out searching for the spot that would drive his captain insane.

Luffy's whole body jolted abruptly. _That didn't take long._ Zoro thought with a grin. He teased the exact spot making Luffy shiver and moan his name. Zoro groaned as he felt the strain in the front of his pants.

Zoro then removed his fingers which earned him a protest whine from Luffy. He slicked the lube on his aching erection and immediately directed himself inside his captain's tight hole. "Z-zoro ahh…wait…!" Luffy begged. Luffy usually rode Zoro when they'd have sex. It gave Luffy a sense of dominance even though he was the one being penetrated.

But right now, Zoro wouldn't let up. He slammed himself deep within his tight heat. It didn't hurt Luffy since he was made of rubber, but Luffy was unused to the roughness. Zoro was usually a gentle lover.

Although, Luffy was not going to complain. Zoro pounded into him with a demanding force. Luffy threw his head back and moaned louder than ever. He pointed his toes and held tightly onto Zoro's biceps. The bed rocked and creaked noisily underneath them. "Oh…god! Zoro! Feels so…ugh…good!"

Zoro groaned loudly. He loved and absolutely craved his captain's voice. He thrust harder making the boy cry out. "Ahh..so tight…" Zoro moaned. Luffy wasn't going to last very long and Zoro knew this.

"I-I'm coming!" Luffy whined.

"One sec," Zoro increased his speed, but that just brought Luffy to his climax early. He exclaimed his first mate's name one last time before he plopped his head back onto the pillow. Zoro came right along with him and turned over on his back, sighing with satisfaction. "You do not know how long I was waiting for that." Zoro said as the cooled down.

"Yeah…I really miss this." Luffy rolled over and rested his head on Zoro's chest. "Do you think Sanji is done with dinner yet?"

"Why are you thinking about the Blondie right now?" Zoro questioned. Luffy pouted, but that just made Zoro kiss him. "Nami said we'll be here for a few more days. We'll go have the cook's dinner then we'll come back." Zoro said as he kissed his captain some more.

"Yey! I love you Zoro~!"

"I love you too, Luffy"


End file.
